


Sirens

by aabkho



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Suicide, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aabkho/pseuds/aabkho
Summary: The day that ruined your life was the day you never expected to come so soon.
Relationships: Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter) & Reader, Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Sirens

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't spent as much time on this piece of art as I have on my other artworks. But, I do hope it meets your criteria.

"PROLOGUE LOADING . . ."

"DO YOU WISH TO BEGIN?"

"YES NO"

"^"

"LOADING . . ."

"WE HOPE YOU ENJOY . . . !"

The screen started flashing, which I must admit, made my heart skip one beat, but I decided to continue either way, not caring what time I was playing a horror game at.

"Kurapika?" I heard a tired voice say. "What?" Even though that was my response, I was scared on the inside. I couldn't risk getting in trouble and getting my devices taken away.

I heard a sigh come from her. I also decided to sigh and paused the game. She sat down on my bed and put her arm behind my back. I was confused. If she weren't tired right now she would be yelling right now. "Listen, Kurapika. I've decided to ask your therapist for a diagnosis. If you turn out to be diagnosed with insomnia, I don't know what I would do, but let us see what the results are.

DAY ZERO STARTS . . .

I had been brought back to life to a loud bang. It did scare me, but I decided to go downstairs to check out what the loud bang was. At first I thought it was just my mom accidentally dropping a pan or something, but once I reached the last step, I suddenly felt as if I were in danger.

I never expected to feel as if my home was dangerous. Sure maybe sometimes I felt scared because it was dark or something like that, but I never felt like I was in danger.

I took a quiet but deep breath and finally placed my foot and the cold and wooden floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do note that this fanfiction was made for entertainment only. Do NOT try to go around trying to get sick expecting to experience a similar situation.


End file.
